The present invention relates to a device for linking a stringer and a frame of an aircraft structure, more particularly adapted to ensure the linking between a stringer and a frame located in the area of the structure of a front or rear section of an aircraft.
FIG. 1 schematically shows a known structure of a front section of an aircraft. It comprises frames 10 arranged in transverse planes (perpendicular to the longitudinal direction) and stringers 12 arranged in the planes along the longitudinal direction.
As shown in FIG. 2, in the area of each known intersection of a frame 10 with a stringer 12, a linking device 14 also referred to as stabilizer is provided to ensure the linking between these two elements. The stabilizers allow for the structure to be rigidified by limiting the rotational movements between the two elements along a first tangential rotation axis contained in a transverse plane and along a second tangential rotation axis contained in the longitudinal plane.
A linking device 14 comprises an angle plate with two wings 16 and 18 connected by an edge 20, a first wing 16 being flattened against and connected to the frame 10 and a second wing 18 being flattened against and connected to the stringer 12.
This device is characterized by two angles, angle A1 between the wing 16 taking support against the frame 10 and the upper surface 22 of the stringer 12, and angle A2 in a plane perpendicular to the edge 20 between the two wings 16 and 18.
In the area of the central portion of the structure, the cross-section of the plane is substantially constant, which means that the stringers are substantially rectilinear. In this case, the linking devices are all quasi-identical.
In the area of the front tip or rear tip of the aircraft, the frames do not have the same dimensions, which means that the stringers are no longer rectilinear, but rather curved.
Thus, the angle (corresponding to angle A1) formed between the upper surface of a stringer and the support surface of a frame varies from one frame to another. In addition, since the frames are not circular, the stringers do not all have the same radius of curvature, which means that said angle varies from one stringer to another for the same frame.
This is also the case for the angle (corresponding to angle A2) formed by the support surfaces of the frame and stringer.
Consequently, in the same area of the structure, because of the variations of the aforementioned angles and of the support surface of the stringer, it is necessary to provide stabilizers 14, 14′ 14″ having different dimensions and geometry, as shown in FIG. 2. The great number of different models of stabilizers is an issue in terms of inventory management and during the assembly, the operator having, each time, to choose among several models of stabilizers which one is best suited for the implantation area.